


End Game

by Velaris_20



Category: Universo Alternativo - Fandom, Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27965993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velaris_20/pseuds/Velaris_20
Summary: No se de donde salió pero me gustó. Esperemos que mejoremos con el tiempo.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Kudos: 2





	End Game

Grosellas fue lo que olió al despertar. Paso un dedo por la espalda desnuda de la mujer a su lado. De levantó y fue a preparar el desayuno,fue cuando lo sintio. Su cuerpo hace mucho lo había identificado como un lugar seguro pero está vez fue diferente. No entro con su habitual charla. No entro abrazándolo por la espalda. Cuando volteo a verlo no tenía la hermosa sonrisa que era solo de él y su olor... Aún olía a diente de león pero tenía también el amargo olor del dolor. No soporto su mirada. Había tanto...  
-buenos días ,Geralt - su voz sonaba tan cansada-yo...hace meses que lo sospechaba,el irme a dormir después de tomar ese estúpido te pero quería pensar que eran cosas mías pero ayer no lo bebí-y lo vio,en su mano está aún el te que Yennefer le había dado. Un té con una pocion para dormir,una pocion que habían estado utilizando desde hace meses cuando Yennefer entro a su habitación y el no la corrió. Después de sus encuentros solía prepararle el desayuno a Jaskier,hacer cualquier cosa que aliviará la culpa de acostarse con ella y disfrutarlo.  
-Jaskier...-el no era bueno con las palabras. Jaskier solo lo miro. Puso el anillo de compromiso en la mesa y se fue. Tardo medio segundo en captar lo que estaba pasando. Jaskier,su dulce diente de león lo estaba dejando. Corrió para detenerlo pero Eskel lo detuvo   
\- lo arruinaste, Geralt. Lo arruinaste así que dejalo ir. No merece esto y tú no te lo mereces- su hermano más querido lo veía como si fuera un monstruo y tal vez lo era.  
-Quiero que tomes a tu hechicera y se vayan de está casa Geralt.- Vesemir jamás lo había visto con tanta decepción. No había nada más que hacer. Había roto el corazón a quien le había dado todo sin pedir nada. Se dio media vuelta y por un segundo se detuvo cuando escucho el llanto de Jaskier. Siempre había sido débil ante ese sonido. No soportaba el saber que el estaba mal. Ahora nada podía hacer pues el era el culpable. El por no saber dejar su pasado atrás.

**Author's Note:**

> Disculpen es mi primera vez aquí. Así que me gustaría saber que opinan de el.


End file.
